Super Team Paintball (OV)
Super Team Paintball is the fifth episode of Our Verse. =Story= The episode begun with Ronaldo, right where the last episode picked off. “I know how we’ll deal with the crystal gems…” Ronaldo said devilishly. “Super… Team…. PAINTBALL!” Ronaldo said. “What?!” The Crystal Gems said. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” said Maroon Peridot. “Super Team Paintball, we go in an arena, and both sides shoot players, the team with the last players standing shall win!” Ronaldo said. “I can agree to those tactics” said Violet Jasper. “Are we really doing this?” Pearl said suggestively. “We have no other options.” Garnet said. The scene cut to them at a paintball arena. “We, are the Ronaldo Gems!” Ronaldo yelled. “Ronaldo!” “Violet Jasper!” “Maroon Peridot!” “RUBY!” “Teal Sapphire.” “Amethyst!” “Smoky Pearl!” “and Lilac.” on the other side, “We are the Crystal Gems!” “Steven” “Ruby!” “Sapphire!” “Peridot!” “Pearl” “Amethyst” “ “Lapis” “ and Connie!” The two teams were set. On opposing sides of the arena. It took one shot to get a gem out of the arena. The rules of the game state if players fuse, it takes 2 hits to eliminate them. The buzzer went off, and the gems and humans raced off. Steven and Connie sneakily fused into Stevonnie, she laughed and she coyly hid behind a pillar. Ruby and Sapphire formed into Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst formed Opal, Lapis and Peridot remained unfused. The other gems rushed towards the Crystal Gems. Garnet dual wielding guns shot and eliminated Teal Sapphire. “Take that!” she laughed. At that second Smoky Pearl fired a barrage towards Garnet. Garnet ducked and dodged them. Lapis and Peridot fired their guns and tried shooting Maroon Peridot. Maroon Peridot was eliminated. “Ha! I was just a DECOY!” Maroon shouted. Violet Jasper jumped behind Lapis and Peridot and fired 3 bullets into them each. “AHHH!” They yelled. Opal held her paintball gun at the handle, and precisely shot at eliminated Lilac Lazuli. Ronaldo stealthily snuck up behind Stevonnie, “I’ve got you now!” he yelled, he shot Stevonnie, but they shot back, and Ronaldo was out. Amethyst and Smoky Pearl knew what they needed to do to win it for them. Smoky Pearl and Amethyst danced, and fused into Smoky Opal. Smoky Opal fired all off her paint balls as Opal, and eliminated her. Stevonnie ran towards Ruby and shot at her, eliminating her. Stevonnie shot once at Smoky Opal, but Smoky shot and eliminated her. The remaining Crystal Gems, Garnet with 2 hits remaining. Violet Jasper and Smoky Opal, both with one hit point left. Garnet ran stealthily towards the center of the match, surrounded on each side, Smoky Opal and Violet Jasper pointed their guns at Garnet. She jumped in the air, and shot both of them, and won the game for herself. “Crystal Gems win Super Team Paintball!” the announcer says in the announcing box. The Crystal Gems celebrate. “Well, Ronaldo Gems, now that we’ve beat you, we request to be let free. Since your inhabitants of Earth now…” Garnet began. “We’re not working with you CLODS!” Maroon Peridot said angrily. “I’d never lower my standards to be on a team with my lesser counterparts” Teal Sapphire said cockily. “I don’t know, I kinda like ‘em!” Amethyst said, hugging Garnet. Smoky Pearl stood next to Pearl. “Yes! They are quite nice, and maybe friendly even” Smoky Pearl said. “You all can’t be serious…” Lilac said. “Well, we already failed our mission, we’ve got nothing to really lose… What do you say Ronaldo, join up with the Crystal Gems?” Violet said. “N-No!” Ronaldo said with tears in his eyes. “It can’t be! How did we lose? I refuse to believe we are the inferior team!” he said pouting. The Crystal gems started walking back to their base. “We’ll meet you guys there.” Garnet said. Smoky Pearl, Amethyst, Violet Jasper, and Ruby walked with them, while the skeptical members of the group remained with Ronaldo. Ronaldo started to glare evilly at the Crystal Gems. “They’ll PAY for what they did to me…” he muttered. “We’ll stick it to them, Ronaldo” Maroon Peridot said. “Eventually.” End. =Information= Appeared =Trivia= *This episode was originally called Super Turret Wars and took place in Funland. **I changed it because I wanted a more physical challenge, and an option to exemplify fusion. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Our Verse